Writer's Block
by loveNbasketball
Summary: Every writer has their moments where it seems like they can't get past that writer's block. Syaoran is now facing the biggest wall he has ever encountered - Sakura. Will his words be enough to get through her, and write his own happy ending? SxS
1. Blank

_Writer's Block_: Every writer has their moments where it seems like they can't get past that writer's block. Syaoran is now facing the biggest wall he has ever encountered - Sakura. Will his words be enough to get through her, and write his own happy ending? Or will she just close the book on him? Twist, turns, and of course, romance. SxS forever.

Rated T, just in case. Will have foul language, but that's about it. I'm warning you guys now!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS or the characters. Just this plot and my over active imagination.

**

**Blank**** - November 16****th**

"Ugh, why, why, why can't I come up with anything?" Syaoran called out to no one in particular. His amber eyes stared at the blank page in front of him, and he ruffled his dark brown hair. His eyes aimlessly scanned his small bedroom, and it fell on the English degree he had obtained a few months ago, upon graduating New England University. He scoffed; that degree meant nothing if he couldn't think of anything to write about. It was 1:15 in the morning, and he had exactly three months to submit a human interest article to Kaleidoscope Magazine. A month ago, he was one of the three chosen among 50 candidates to qualify for an intern position at the prestigious magazine company. He maximized the window of an email that was sent to him by one of the managers who interviewed him:

_Syaoran Li,_

_Congratulations for being chosen as one of our top three candidates! As mentioned in your interview, please submit a Human Interest Article by February 16__th __at 11:55pm. These are your requirements:_

_No more than 3 pages long (single spaced)_

_Write it from your point of view_

_References of other sources are encouraged, especially your own experience_

_Please make 2 copies, and submit 1 to the main office of our building._

_Pictures are allowed_

_Good luck!_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_(778) 615-2736 ext. 230_

_Manager of Human Relations_

_Kaleidoscope Magazine_

He remembered Eriol having a friendly air about him, but his seriousness of the questions knew that he would be looking for the best of the best. The candidate last year wrote about the abuse of animals in the city, which got so much attention, the city opened up three new animal shelters in the district, and she ended up getting the position. Syaoran even bought a puppy! Syaoran couldn't write some fluff about world peace, or a repeated story about lost puppies and cats. This article would determine whether he would get the job or not, and so far, his future was looking bleak. He needed this, and he was getting desperate. Tapping his fingers on the wooden desk, Syaoran knew that staring at the blank document wouldn't bring him any ideas. Muttering a curse under his breath, he got up quickly and accidentally knocked over his empty coffee mug, which made a loud clang on his wooden floor. The covers of his bed started to move, and a small noise came from the far side of his bed. Syaoran sighed and took it as a sign to get some sleep. He put the mug back in its original position, and crawled into the covers. He smiled silently, and wrapped his arms around a small child and their sleeping puppy.

**

My first fan fic. What do you think? Like it, love it, or hate it - just review it! Thanks (:

~ loveNbasketball


	2. Socks

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS or the characters. Just this plot and my over active imagination.

_A/N_: Names of the schools are all fictional. Remember to also keep track of the date! Syaoran needs to finish his article by Feb. Don't worry, I won't write about what they do every single day, this is just so you guys can get to know the characters. Anyway, enjoy!

**

**Socks - November 17****th**

Sakura shut the door to her apartment as quietly as possible and turned on the light switch. She bit her lip, and tried to muffle the sound of the bolt clicking into place, but to no success.

"You have to have the laundry done in about 6 hours," a female voice came from her room. Her cousin Tomoyo was in bed, and Sakura felt a little guilty for waking up her best friend at 12:30 in the morning. "You think you'd know by know that Thursday's are your laundry days?" Tomoyo asked, in a pleasant tone through the closed door.

Sakura smiled to herself, and took off her shoes. She would have been furious if she got woken up in the middle of her slumber. "Well maybe if you set me up with guys who weren't so egotistical and were on time, I'd be able to get home early enough to wash your clothes." She smiled and placed her jacket in the closet. Tying up her hair in a loose bun, she walked into the bedroom they both shared. Tomoyo turned on her desk lamp, and watched her best friend collapse onto the messy bed across from her.

Tomoyo and Sakura were not only best friends, but cousins. Ever since they were young, they were always with each other. At a young age, Tomoyo was skilled with a sewing machine and often made clothes for Sakura and herself. Sakura was talented with a paintbrush, and was able to create different worlds on canvas, and alter perceptions with her abstract art. At the age of 18, they both got accepted into Winston Fine Arts College. They shared dorms, clothes, and their secrets. After 4 years of hard work, late nights, and endless amounts of coffee, Tomoyo graduated as a fashion guru, and Sakura as an artist. Tomoyo impressed many fashionistas during her college years, and shortly after the graduation ceremony, she was able to open up her own store, selling her designs, along with other local fashion designers. She then employed Sakura when she was having trouble selling her paintings. They lived together, worked together, and they got along great, except when it came to chores. Sakura wasn't exactly an expert at housekeeping.

"Fine, I'll stop meddling with your love life if you promise to have the clothes washed and dried by 7:30," Tomoyo said as her amethyst eyes lit up. "I want to wear that grey blouse tomorrow for work." She was found rarely in a bad mood, and Sakura was grateful that she lived with someone who was so patient. She got up, changed into comfortable sweats and a baggy t-shirt, and threw her previous outfit on the floor.

"Is the income statement all done? It's almost month's end." Sakura asked as she was getting the laundry ready. She took her green laundry basket at the foot of her bed, and piled Tomoyo's red basket on top.

"I hope so. I gave it to Yukito a few days ago. He's a great accountant, so I'm pretty sure he'll have it done by tomorrow." Tomoyo put her hand to her mouth to try and stifle a yawn.

Sakura looked at her friend, cousin and business partner. "Get some rest! We have a long day ahead of us at the store with all that new winter inventory. I'll try to be as quiet as possible," Sakura she said while trying to balance both baskets and a cup full of laundry detergent.

Tomoyo laughed, "Okay Saks." As Sakura made her exit, Tomoyo asked, "Was it really that bad this time?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He was 2 hours late Tomoyo! I stayed because I didn't eat dinner yet, and I was going to make sure I got my money's worth. Why did you think I came home so late?"

"I was hoping one of us got lucky," Tomoyo answered, her eyebrows moving up and down rapidly. She settled back into bed. "Better luck next time."

Sakura laughed, shook her head and headed out the door.

* * *

Opening up the dryer, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, as the last load of whites were done. It was 3:30 in the morning, and she was glad that no red sock snuck its way into the pile like last time. As she put the last load into the baskets, separating her and Tomoyo's clothes, she noticed that there was a missing sock from her favourite grey and white striped pair. "The sock monster ate it again?" she questioned out loud. A stifled laugh came from the door. Sakura turned around, and blushed with embarrassment. 'Of course there had to be someone there, right?' she questioned herself. There she was standing in front of a man with hazel – no wait, golden – eyes and an amazing jaw line, wearing a mismatched outfit, her hair a complete mess, and did she just unwillingly confess to him that she believes a monster took socks from her laundry basket?

"Sock monster ate it?" he asked, smiling. "I haven't heard that one before." He surveyed the girl with lint in her hair, coming to the conclusion that she looked good for someone doing laundry in the late hours of the morning. She smiled sheepishly. "I used to believe he was using it to build a home, but I guess food works too." Sakura looked at the good looking stranger, and laughed, grateful for his humor and trying to make her feel less embarassed. "Late night washing?" the young man asked.

"Yeah, I forgot it was my turn. I room with my cousin, and she reminded me that this had to be done in the morning. We were running out of things to wear," Sakura said. Her eyes came in contact with his, and both turned their face away quickly. "Did you forget to do the laundry too?" she asked blushing, pointing to his basket.

"Kind of," he said light-heartedly. He walked toward her, trying to maneuver himself around him with his full laundry basket. "I'm trying to write something, and usually I find inspiration in the most mundane activities." Putting his basket down on the closed washer, he paused for a moment, and introduced himself. "Syaoran Li, B5," he said, extending his hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto, C6," she replied, as she shook his hand. She looked into his eyes, and found herself turning red again. "Anyway, I'm all done, so the washer and dryer are all yours," she said quickly as she picked up both baskets.

"Wait," Syaoran said before she left. He looked into the dryer she was standing in front of a moment ago, and reached in. "Sometimes the sock monster is in such a rush to steal your sock, it gets stuck at the top. If you use extra static cling, I'm pretty sure that your pairs will be complete." He took the single sock and handed to a smiling Sakura.

"Thanks," she said kindly. "I'll remember that. Maybe I'll see you around." Sakura gave him once last smile and added, "Good luck with the sock monster." As she left the laundry room, Syaoran smiled to himself, and started to load his laundry.

**

Cute? Sappy? R&R thanks!

~loveNbasketball


	3. Mechanics

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS or the characters. Just this plot and my over active imagination.

_Shout outs:  
_

**I. aM .M3 **- for being my first reviewer (hopefully not the last!) and for sending me helpful critiques.

**cupid 17 **- for putting my story on your alert. It means a lot!

The next chapters are for you!

**

**Chapter 3 – November 22****nd**

"Pass me that nut will you?" Syaoran asked his best friend, Takashi. Syaoran was dressed in dark blue overalls with oil and dirt stains covering most of the rough material, protecting his clean clothing underneath. Takashi, dressed in a similar fashion, placed the bolt in Syaoran's gloved hand. "There, that should do it," he said, tightening the nut with the L-shaped bar.

"Great," Takashi said, smiling so wide his eyes almost closed. "We have a couple of hours to eat lunch. Our next appointment isn't till 2pm." Syaoran nodded, stretched out his arms and back, and headed to the sink to wash his hands.

Syaoran and Takashi had been best friends since high school, and worked in the Yama Auto-Body Shop since they were both 16. The shop was previously owned by Takashi's grandfather, who passed it down to Takashi's father when he retired, and finally it was passed it down to him. It was a small garage, which could only fit four cars at a time, but everyone knew the Yama Shop for their honesty and reasonable prices, a rare thing to be found in auto-body shops these days. The walls were plastered with newspaper clippings, pictures of various cars and their customers, and of Takashi's grandfather and father. The door on the far right of the building still had the Open/Closed sign from when the shop first opened its doors. Takashi couldn't throw it away, even after he made a few renovations to the shop.

There were only 3 cars that were scheduled for the day for snow tire changes, but it had been considered busy in their books. Business was sporadic, and having their shop empty for days at a time made business, and money, hard to come by for the two mechanics.

"Damn it Fix-It Shop, stealing our business," Takashi said, leaning against the garage door frame, staring out at the new, and very busy, business on the other side of road. "Sure, they have cars ready in half the time, but they charge twice the price." He shook his head and turned around to sit across from Syaoran. They laid their lunches across the aging desk by the door, in between an out-dated computer and an almost blank appointment book.

"Don't worry, things will pick up soon," Syaoran said reassuringly. He took a bite of his sandwich and promptly changed the subject. He hated talking about failing. "So I ran into that Sakura girl again today," he said, fondly remembering her bright green eyes.

"Oh?" Takashi said, looking mildly interested as he arranged his lunch in front of him.

"I was running upstairs because I forgot Sam's lunch kit when I put him in the car. I almost ran over her on the stairs." Syaoran smiled, a corner of his lips pulling upward.

"Didn't you see her about two days ago too?" Takashi asked. "With her cousin or something. Getting the mail?" He un-wrapped a meat-filled bun, and bit into it, almost devouring half. Syaoran shook his head; he never could fathom how such a small man could eat so much. They were the same size in height, but Takashi was much skinnier; although, you couldn't figure out why by the way he ate.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered, wiping his mouth. "It's kind of weird. I've lived in that apartment for so long, but I have never seen her before. Now, ever since that encounter in the laundry room, it's like it opened up some sort of flood gate. I see her _everywhere_," he emphasized, as short memories of Sakura raced through his thoughts.

"Has she met Sam?" Takashi questioned, un-wrapping another bun.

"No. Sam's never with me whenever I run into her – he's either sleeping, getting babysat with Mrs. Nora across the street, or at daycare." Syaoran said casually, swallowing the piece of bread he was chewing. "Oh thanks for letting him stay with Chelsea today in the morning. Mrs. Nora is sick and I didn't have time to drive him to the daycare; I was already running late."

"Yeah no worries," Takashi replied, waving a hand in the air. "We're his God-parents, why wouldn't we want him?" Syaoran was about to reply when Takashi quickly cut him off. "Chelsea works from home, so it's no big deal, really. Stop saying that you feel bad."

Syaoran smiled at his friend and his generosity. First of all, he felt like he was a burden in the shop because it felt like he being paid for doing close to nothing. There weren't many cars lined up, and he knew that if it wasn't for Takashi he wouldn't have any money to put food on the table. Secondly, he didn't want to use his best friend as a babysitting service. "Thanks man," he said. "I owe you."

"Yeah you've owed me for the past 2 years," Takashi said jokingly, devouring the last of the meat bun. "How's that article coming along?" he asked, peeling the wrapper off another one, with his cheeks puffing out.

Syaoran looked at the meat bun and him with a wary look, and then answered, "I haven't been getting any sleep lately because of that article. My mind is still blank. I find myself cooking, cleaning, washing the laundry -"

"Meeting girls and saving them from sock monsters?" Takashi teased.

"Hilarious. But I haven't found anything to write about. I used to be full of ideas, but now that it matters the most, I come up with nothing." Syaoran sighed, balled up the wrapper of his sandwich and threw it into the garbage can behind his best friend, still eating.

"Why don't you write about Sam? That seems like a human interest story."

Syaoran shook his head. "Nah, I want the job because of me. Not because they pity me." Takashi nodded his head in silence. Syaoran was smart, but also had a huge sense of pride. The phone suddenly rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yama Shop, how can I help you?" Syaoran asked into the phone. He paused. "Oh… Hi." His voice changed from friendly to annoyance. Takashi instantly knew who it was. "Yes I did try calling you… You're calling me at work now, so what's the difference? What do you mean you can't?" Syaoran started to sound agitated as he looked at his friend with a helpless expression. "You know what, never mind." With that last sentence he hung up the phone.

"Let me guess," Takashi said slowly. "Mae-Lynn?"

"Yeah, she forgot about Sam… again. He had a doctor's appointment an hour ago, and she was supposed to pick him up from Chelsea's and- " Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Takashi, with a sympathetic look, shook his head and motioned for Syaoran to leave.

"Go get Sam. Bring him to the doctors."

"But-"

"It's not like we're busy anyway. Go, get out of here. Don't make me make you. Remember, I pay you around here."

Syaoran gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Thanks I owe you."

"I know that already!"

Syaoran took off his overalls, put on his jacket and raced to his car. Takashi waved from the garage and hoped the Syaoran was able to figure everything out. God knows he needed to.

**

Hi guys! Sorry, I wanted to get the next two chapters up before Valentines, but I was swamped with midterms. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but I needed to get it out of the way so you have a little background on Syaoran and his situation. Like always, please, please, please, read and review!

Thanks!

~loveNbasketball


	4. Coffee

_Disclaimer: _The usual, I don't own CSS, and their characters.

**Chapter 4 – December 1****st**

**

"Finally!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "We're done." Tomoyo and Sakura slaved all day in her store called "Madison", to put up Christmas decorations and get it prepped for the holiday season. The shop's windows were decorated with imitation frosting, with lights bordering the windows. On the walls inside, there was tinsel hanging as well, as green and red decorations hung from the ceiling.

"Are you sure that it isn't too much?" Sakura asked, surveying the store while arranging the mannequins inside.

"Nah, people love the holidays! You can never have too many decorations!" They worked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the Christmas CD they were playing.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "I sold one of my paintings online!"

Tomoyo's face lit up, excited for her best friend. She knew that selling one of her paintings was a great achievement. "That's great Sakura!"

"Yeah it took a while. I painted that piece 3 months ago." Sakura rolled her eyes and finished putting on the new winter outfit they were trying to sell on the mannequin. "I wish that paintings were in high demand like clothing."

"Aw you just need to get your name out there," Tomoyo said as she neatly stacked up papers. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes, giving her friend a look of reassurance. "You know, I'm pretty sure I know someone who might have contacts with a seller."

"Maybe," Sakura said hesitantly. "I just want to be able to sell my painting because of _me, _you know?" Tomoyo nodded in agreement, knowing that making it on her own was something she strived to do. "Hey," Sakura said, glancing behind the lifeless figure, pausing for a split second. "Is this another box?"

"You're shitting me," Tomoyo cried out. "I thought we were done tagging everything!" She glanced up at the clock behind her. "Oh damn, Sakura. Get out of here. It's already 8 o'clock, and we were supposed to be out 2 hours ago."

"What? No, I'll help, seriously."

"Don't worry! You know I'm picky when it comes to this stuff." Sakura laughed and held up her hands in defeat; it was true, the woman went psycho if you didn't do things her way. "I'll be home in an hour, tops," Tomoyo said, laughing along.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, I'm not complaining. I'm out of here. I'll see you later Tomoyo, call me if you need anything!" She put in her wool black coat, slung her silver bag over her shoulder, and stepped out into the crisp night. She was grateful the shop was only a few blocks away from their apartment; she didn't like the cold weather, and found herself wishing that she had a car. Sakura and Tomoyo shared a car in college, but needed to sell it in order to start Tomoyo's business. Sakura stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and exhaled; surprised at how cold it really was when she saw her breath in the air.

After a few minutes, she reached the stairs leading to the apartment door, feeling grateful she was almost out of the cold. She ran up the stairs, daydreaming about the hot beverage she would make when all of a sudden she slipped on the icy cement.

"Ah!" She cried out, trying to grab hold of the door handle that was a few centimeters in front of her.

"Whoa!" A voice cried out. Two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind, but it was no use. Both bodies fell with a thud on top of the stairs.

The two lay on the stairs, slowly realizing what just happened. After a few quick moments, Sakura got up slowly. "God that hurt!" she exclaimed, as soon as she was on her feet. Surprisingly, she wasn't as injured as she thought she would be. She felt her backside, and then realized she didn't hit the stairs. "Oh shit, are you okay?" She asked, as she turned around, reaching down to help her soft saviour.

"Yeah I'm okay," was the answer. "But I think my pride is damaged more than anything."

"Syaoran! Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't even know that was you! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" Sakura helped Syaoran up, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said reassuringly, tenderly pressing his tailbone. He winced slightly and feigned a hurt expression. "Although, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Sakura, feeling embarrassed but grateful, laughed slightly at his expression. "Oh god, come on, let's go get some coffee. I owe you for saving my ass, literally."

Syaoran's expression changed. "I actually don't do coffee."

"Oh." Sakura bit her lip. "_Good one," _she mentally scolded herself.

"I prefer hot chocolate," Syaoran said with a big smile.

* * *

After walking in the cold and avoiding icy patches, they arrived at the coffee shop down the street. The place was warm and comforting; the atmosphere inviting. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting at a table in the corner, near the fireplace, sipping their hot drinks, sharing their stories about college and work. Syaoran shared his difficulties in writing his article, and Sakura shared her stories about Tomoyo and their clothing shop.

"I've never been to JJ Beans," Syoaran said, as-a-matter-of-factly, after they reminisced about the first time they met.

Sakura's expression became incredulous. "Really? This is my favourite! We live in the same apartment, how could you not notice this place?"

"I always drive in the other direction, and there hasn't been any reason for me to come down this way."

"Where were you coming from tonight?" Sakura asked.

"My mom's place. I haven't seen in her in a while, so I thought I'd visit her." Actually he dropped off Sam at his mother's place. He was unsure to tell her about him, even though this was the 10th time they've ran into each other. He was always cautious about letting people into his life, especially when it came to his only son. "Have you seen your parents lately?"

Sakura's reply was soft. "Well, I make it a habit to visit them every month." Sakura's eyes wandered, and gazed upon the fireplace, her eyes staring at the dancing flames. She sipped her latte, as if hesitating to say anything more.

"Well that's good at least you get to see them," Syaoran said with sincerity, wondering at the same time why it felt a bit awkward.

"Well, not really," Sakura said, as she broke her gaze from the fire. Her voice was still soft. "They died almost 2 years ago. Really bad car accident with a truck." She looked at her coffee, staring at the foam that was creeping down from the sides of her mug.

_"That's the awkward part," _Syaoran thought to himself, his eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry… I had no idea."

"Don't be," she said quickly. "My brother, Touya, helped me through it, but I haven't seen him for a while. Tomoyo was my saving grace too. Without those two I'm not sure I would have been able to make it. They helped me take my anger and sadness out on the canvas and art supplies they bought me." Sakura took a sip of her drink.

"Do you still have your paintings?" Syaoran asked, although he was unsure if it was safe to.

"No unfortunately I don't. Someone was interested in them a few months ago, and I needed the cash, so I sold them."

"Maybe you could buy it back?" Syaoran asked, his heart a little heavy after hearing Sakura's story.

"I sold it online, and the address that they gave was to Moa Mall on the other side of the city. I guess whoever bought it worked there. I asked around for the person who bought it, but the initials N.F.K is pretty vague." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess they really liked my work then, huh?" She smiled at him.

An akward silence fell between them. Syaoran racked his brain thinking of what to say to change the subject, as Sakura played with her fingers trying to keep busy. Even thoughhe didn't know, Syaoran felt bad he brought up the subject of her parents. He was suprised that she told him about a big part her life, even though they barely knew each other. In a way, he felt like he should make it up to her. If she could trust him, he could trust her too right?

"Do you want to go out again?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

Sakura looked at him, and blinked. Suddenly her phone rang. "Wow, sorry!" She scrambled through her bag, searching for her phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura, where are you?" the voice on the other end asked, worried.

"Oh! Tomoyo! Sorry I didn't call. I'm at JJ's with… Syaoran." A small smile crept up on her lips.

"Oooh! Okay, take your time. Just grab me a caramel latte on your way out. Have fuuuuunnn!" Tomoyo said, stretching out the last word. "Bye!"

Sakura smiled, and placed the phone back in her bag.

"I'm assuming you need to go home?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, she's just making sure I get her caramel latte."

Then, silence once again fell upon the two.

"I didn't mean to bring that up - " Syaoran started, as if trying to blurt out an apology and at the same time say what he was thinking earlier.

"Yes," Sakura said cutting him off, giving him a smile. She looked at his puzzled face and added, "I would love to go out with you again."

* * *

Sakura walked into the causal pizza restaurant Syaoran suggested. When she got home last night, she replayed the coffee shop date in her head. She was surprised at herself for telling the story of her parents to him, but at the same time she didn't regret it. The door closed behind her, allowing the warmth to envelop her cold body. The aroma was inticing, and she realized that was a lot hungrier than she thought.

"Welcome to Mighty Pizza, can I help you?" The hostess asked in a sugary sweet voice, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Yeah, I think I have reservations under Syaoran? I'm a bit early."

"Okay just give me one second," the hostess replied, looking at a sheet of paper in front of her. Then, Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, already knowing who it was.

"Hey!" an excited voice replied.

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Is he there yet? Are you excited? Nervous?"

"No he's not here yet. And I'm perfectly fine," Sakura said, trying to reassure her best friend, and herself.

"You know what you're doing right? It's been a while since you've gone on a date," Tomoyo said.

"Thank you for the friendly reminder," Sakura said sarcastically. "I think I'll be fine, Tomoyo."

"You should have worn the other shirt," Tomoyo said in sing-song voice.

Sakura looked down at her favourite green long sleeve shirt, underneath her brown leather jacket. "This shirt is fine. Besides, it's just a pizza joint."

"Yeah, I don't know why he would take you there," Tomoyo wondered out loud.

"Who knows? But from last night, I can tell he's better than all the other guys you've chosen," Sakura said smiling.

"Hey I resent that!" Said Tomoyo, a little dramatic.

Then a beep sounded, signaling another call.

"Oh it's him. Look I gotta go, I'll tell you everything later, bye!" Sakura hung up quickly and pressed a button. "Hey Syaoran," she said into the phone.

"Hey Sakura, sorry I'm running a little late, I should be there in about 5 minutes."

"No worries, I just got here. I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone, and saw the hostess walking up to her.

"Miss?" the young teenager asked. "Your table is ready." She led Sakura into the restaurant, stopping at a booth in front of a window. "Will this be fine?"

"Yes it's perfect." Sakura sat down with her back facing the way she came in. After ordering a glass of water, she took off her jacket and silently hoped that this date would go well. There didn't have to be a serious relationship involved after this, she just wanted to make sure she didn't make a fool out of herself. She already had made confessions of monsters in the laundry room, and slipped and fell on him. She didn't need another surprise to catch her off guard. She stared at the window and saw the glazed reflection of a young man with chesnut hair.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice rang from behind her. She turned around with a smile, but soon found herself face to face with another person beside him. A confused look fell upon her features. "I'd like you to meet Sam, my son."

**

Yes, there is some cussing/swearing in it, but I've rated it T! And I know, I'm sorry that both Sakura's parents died, it just decided to come to me that way. And GASP! What do you think is going to happen after Sakura meets Sam? What's with the sudden change of heart in Syaoran? Read & Review - it'll inspire me (: Thanks guys! Happy late Valentine's Day!

~loveNbasketball

PS: I've JUST enabled the Anon. Reviews... so if you want to give me some feedback, but don't have an account, or don't want me to know who you are, that's totally fine! Just leave me your email if you want me to let you know when I update.


	5. Cheesy Secrets

Sorry guys! It's been a rough couple of weeks. Here's the next chapter!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS or the characters. Just this plot and my over active imagination.

_Shout outs: _**Princess-Christina-Ark, puasluoma, jolteonforever - **you guys rock! definitely inspired me (:

* * *

Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked at the little boy. _"His son?" _Sakura thought to herself. She looked at Syaoran, and back at his son. The resemblance was uncanny – the gold eyes, the tousled chestnut hair, the point of their nose. Sam was definitely the mini-me of Syaoran, albeit a shy version. "Um, hi," she finally said, smiling down at the young boy.

Silence. Syaoran has a small smile on his face. "Sorry, his a little shy," he said to Sakura. They made their way to other side of the booth, and Syaoran slid first, and lifted his son beside him. "Aren't you going to say hi to the pretty lady?"

"Hi, Miss Sakura," Sam said in a soft voice.

"Miss?" The emerald eyed girl lifted her eyebrow and looked at Syaoran.

"He has great manners?" He shrugged in response.

"Just call me Sakura," she said, winking at the young Syaoran look-alike. "How old are you, Sam?"

"I'm five years old and turning six on December 16, two weeks from now," he said proudly, holding up two fingers in front of his face. Sakura laughed at his intelligence and how cute he looked, showing off his age.

"Hi, how is everyone doing?" A waitress asked, dressed in a red and blue uniform. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

The night started off slow, Sakura still coming to terms with Syoran's son. She was more nervous about the Sam liking her, than the original date! But as the night progressed, she learned to adore the tiny version of amber-eyed man, and Sam started to be more comfortable with Sakura. All three coloured on his Mighty Pizza placemat for kids, and split a medium pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni, their laughter ringing in the air.

Syaroan looked at his watch. "Oh man. Hey kiddo we gotta get going. It's almost your bed time." He knew if he didn't put his son to bed at his usual time, he would want to stay up later than normal. He hoped that the chocolate milk didn't give him too much of a sugar high.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together. "Aw, really Dad?"

Sakura smiled at the father and son, sensing their affection for one another, especially at the word, _Dad_.

"Yup," Syaoran said, ruffling his son's hair. "I'm pretty sure Sakura is tired too, right?" He looked at her, cocking one eyebrow, signaling a silent message.

Sakura nodded in understanding, and faked a yawn. "Yeah, I'm tiiiiired," she said stretching her arms over her head in an exaggerated manner.

"See, buddy." He looked at Sakura, thanking her with his smile. "Finish up your chocolate milk and we'll go."

Sam took one big gulp of his drink. "Dad," he started. "Is Sakura my new mommy?" Syaoran's eyes widened and Sakura pressed her lips together, not sure if she wanted to laugh or to act surprised. _"Boy's smarter than he looks," _she thought to herself, as Sam was able to ask the question she was wondering all night: Is the mother still involved in his life?

Syaoran chuckled nervously. "Well, Sakura is just a friend, that's all. Do you like her though?" This was Syaoran's way of getting his son's permission. He could find any girl to be with, even if he was starting to like Sakura, but he couldn't replace his son.

Sam looked at Sakura intently, then back to his dad. "Yes!" he said in the same enthusiasm. Both adults sighed silently; glad it was the answer they were looking for. Sakura's question though wasn't answered, where is his mom?

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Sakura said as they walked to their apartment doors. Sam was already asleep, and Syaoran was having difficulty balancing his ever-growing son, and his keys. "Here, I got it." She opened her purse and dug through to find her keys. Unlocking the door, they slipped inside quietly trying not wake up the snoring boy. It reminded her of the times when she was younger and had to be in bed by 8:30 in the evening. No matter how hard she tried to stay up watching TV with her older brother, she would fall asleep on the couch. They walked up the first two flights of stairs in silence, when they finally reached Sakura's door.

"Well, I guess this is me. Thanks for the ride again."

"You're welcome. Besides, it'd be cruel to let you walk when we live in the same building," Syaoran replied in a hushed voice. They stood on opposite sides of the door, looking at each other.

"Um, good night, Syaoran." Sakura inserted her key into her lock. "I had a good time tonight."

"Good enough that we could do this again?" he asked her. Sakura looked up at him, and looked into his eyes. Amber and emerald connected with each other.

"Definitely. Sam won me over tonight," she whispered and smiled. She turned her lock slowly, and then added, "Good night."

"Good night, Sakura." Syaoran's eyes lingered on her face for a little while longer. Too bad Sam was too heavy for him to lean over. He wanted to kiss her, just a small one, as if to seal the deal of their next date. But before Sakura opened her door, she tip-toed and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

He smiled and turned away, and she entered her door. That would do for now.

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment all smiles. She kicked off her flats, took out the clips holding her bangs from her face, and flung her brown jacket on chair by the dining table in one swift motion. She entered the bedroom she shared with Tomoyo, and almost danced to her bed.

"Well, someone got lucky tonight!" Tomoyo looked up from the papers she was reading on her bed.

"No, I didn't get lucky," Sakura retorted. "I had a good time. I don't think I'll need any more of your dating services." She stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

"Thank God!" she replied in exasperation. "I was running out of men to hook you up with!" Tomoyo put all the papers beside her desk and laid on her stomach, facing her still smiling cousin, her dark hair fanning down her back. "So tell me everything!"

Sakura, lying down on her bed, and was grinning. "It was really great, surprisingly." Her face stared at the ceiling. "It was a great first date, even if there was another person."

"What? He brought someone else, like a wingman?" Tomoyo's expression became confused. "First the pizza place and now a third party? Who was it?"

Sakura turned over to her side, her head supported by her hand. "His name is Sam," she started.

"Ooh," Tomoyo said looking interested. "Single, and sexy?"

"More like, six years old and Syaoran's son," she said, biting her bottom lip, anticipating for a reaction.

"What the HELL?" Tomoyo asked loudly and jumped up on her knees. "He has a SON?" She looked at Sakura intently.

_"There's the reaction," _Sakura thought to herself. "Yeah," she said. She got up and sat down properly on her bed.

"That's all you can say?"

"Well I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Do you like him?" Tomoyo said, her voice becoming serious.

"Yeah, Sam's a good kid," Sakura started.

"No. Not him. I mean Syaoran."

"Well, he's a nice guy," Sakura answered. She played with her fingers, a habit she often did when she was nervous. She looked up at Tomoyo and then sighed. "Yes, I do like him. He's funny, sweet, and he seems like a really nice guy."

"And he has a kid. Doesn't it feel kinda weird to you?"

Sakura's face changed immediately. "What does it matter if he does have a kid?"

"No, no I don't mean it like that. I meant, did you even think about the mom?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer. "Do you even know if Syaoran has any relationship with her?"

"Well I'm going to assume no since he did take me out." Sakura fell back on her bed, her voice becoming agitated. "Besides, if he still had something going on with her, then tonight wouldn't have happened, right?"

Tomoyo got up from her bed and sat beside Sakura. She knew she needed to hear it now, than later. "I know you like him, and that's fine. So you go on another date, and another, and another, and your feelings start to develop. Can you handle it if you know that the mother of his child, the woman that Syaoran was once with, is still in his life?"

Sakura was silent. Could she really bring herself to have a relationship with Syaoran, knowing that could be the situation? She closed her eyes, and felt her bed lighten. Her great evening turned into a night full of worriment, as her the question of Sam's mom and her relationship lingered in her mind.

* * *

If you have any ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to message me! It'd be great if I got feedback from you guys! And if I do use your idea, I'll for sure give you credit!

Read & Review!

~loveNbasketball


End file.
